


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: We Couldn’t Save Him!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: DR Gaiden, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: At last, Toko and Komaru arrive back at Future Foundation with the captives from Towa City. But how will Toko tell Hina that they couldn't save her little brother?
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: We Couldn’t Save Him!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMeeHeart777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of an ask sent by MeeMeeHeart777, and takes place during the events of Naegiri Week 2019 Day Seven. Please read and review, and enjoy!

“Toko!”

“Urgh…” Toko grunted as Hina wrapped her arms around her in a bear hug, wheezing “Hina, get off of me! You’re…you’re crushing me…”

Shaking her head, Hina insisted with a grin “Nope! We haven’t seen you ever since you snuck off to Towa City, so you’re getting a biiiiiigggggg hug!”

“Why me…?” Toko wheezed, gasping for breath as Hina finally released her after a good minute.

“Anyways, welcome back, Toko! We’ve all missed you! Makoto’s been beside himself with worry ever since the incident in Towa.”

“I can imagine…I…I’ve gotta…apologize to him for…our last conversation…” Seeing Hina’s furrowed brow, Toko stuttered “What? It’s none of your bu…business…alright?!”

Toko sighed in relief as Hina shrugged, the former Swimming Pro asking “So…the mission was a success, I take it?”

“Y…yeah…all the captives are a…accounted for…”

Stars shone in Hina’s eyes as she exclaimed “That’s great, Toko! That means **he’s** finally back!” Hina rushed into the helicopter, fighting her way through the crowd of captives as she greeted “Oh Yuta?! It’s your Nee-chan, Aoi! You know, the gold medal spaz?!”

 _Oh crap!_ Toko cursed, realizing the false hope she had just given Hina.

“…Yuta? Yuta, where are you?” Her brow furrowed, Hina turned around, asking “Toko, where’s Yuta? He was the captive shown on my DVD, so he should have been with Komaru and the other captives, right?” Toko bit her lip, causing Hina to fret “Toko, where’s my brother?!”

“…In Towa City…there was one casualty…a body that one of the other Future Foundation teams fished out of the river…”

“Kami…please, no…” Hina gasped, visibly paling as she brought her hands over her lips.

Toko nodded solemnly as she confirmed “…It was Yuta Asahina. We met up with him on a bridge at the outskirts of Towa City. He volunteered to swim across and get help for us…but the moment he left the boundaries of Towa City…his bracelet detonated…”

“D…detonated?!” Hina gasped, tears trickling down her cheeks as Toko nodded.

“I…I should have been more forceful when I di…discouraged him…so…I’m sorry…”

“N…no…” Hina sniffled “…It wasn’t your fault…you and Komaru didn’t know, and Yuta was always stubborn, so you’re not to b…blame…waaahhhhhhhhhh!”

“Th…there there…” Toko comforted awkwardly, patting Hina’s back as she wailed and sobbed, mourning the loss of her little brother.

“It’s all my fault! I’m sorry, Yuta! Your big sister should have protected you! I’m so…”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” Hina uttered, sniffling as she and Toko looked up to see Komaru approaching them, a guilty frown on her face. _Who’s…wait…those green eyes, and that ahoge…there’s no question…_ “Y…you’re Komaru Naegi, aren’t you?”

Komaru nodded “…Yeah, I am. Anyway, it’s my fault that Yuta died. If only I had tried to talk him out of it, I could have saved him. But I…I was so scared back then…and so desperate to get home…that I just let him try things his way. So…if you need to blame someone, then don’t blame yourself. Blame me for not doing something when I should have.”

“O…omaru…” Toko uttered as Hina sniffled.

“No…it’s okay…none of us blame you for being scared…Toko and I were just as scared when we were trapped inside Hope’s Peak Academy with your brother. Besides…we couldn’t save a lot of our classmates during that Killing Game…” 

Hina wiped the fresh tears from her eyes as Sakura’s face flashed in her mind for a split second before she looked at Komaru.

“So don’t blame yourself when we probably would have acted the same way in your shoes.” Hina blushed in embarrassment as she admitted “Your brother Makoto is amazing…if it wasn’t for him, we never would have made it out alive…”

Komaru gave a small, yet proud smile as she nodded “…Yeah, he is…honestly I still have a hard time believing he was able to lead you all to victory like that…but knowing how much he’s changed just makes me proud to be his imooto.” The three of them smiled, a comfortable silence passing between them before Komaru’s eyes lit up in realization, the Naegi girl continuing “Speaking of Makoto…I don’t expect this to completely cheer you up from your grief about Yuta, but I have some good news about Makoto…”

“Huh? Good news about Makoto?”

Hina, Toko, and Komaru looked towards the helicopter, seeing Hiro approach them with a smile on his face.

“Oh…you’re Makoto’s classmate, aren’t you? Hiroko’s son…and the one that accompanied that Nakajima girl.”

Hiro nodded and answered “Yep, the name’s Yasuhiro Hagakure, Hiro for short. Anyway…you said you had good news about Makoto?”

Komaru nodded and explained “Yeah…I was talking to Makoto and getting reacquainted with Kyoko…” Seeing their curious expressions, Komaru explained “We met when Makoto brought her home to meet me and my parents during the last Christmas Vacation before the Tragedy.” Seeing them nod in comprehension, Komaru continued “Anyways, I was just talking with them, and Makoto told me that he and Kyoko just got engaged.”

“R…really?!” Hina gasped, her eyes shining with the faintest bit of happiness for the first time since she had been told of Yuta’s death.

“A…about time…” Toko scoffed “They were always d…dancing around each other when we were in the Fu…Future Foundation to…together…”

“Ha! I knew it! I totally predicted this day would come!” Hiro crowed, whipping out his new crystal ball and causing the girls to sweatdrop.

“Th…thank you, Komaru…” Hina smiled, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks before she wiped them away, continuing “I…I’m still grieving Yuta’s death…but…now that my two best friends are getting married…I have a reason to be happy…and a new goal to reach…” Hina’s eyes flashed with determination as she vowed “…to do everything I can to make sure they have the best wedding ever!”

Hiro laughed, clapping Hina on the back as he urged “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s congratulate the lucky couple!”

“You said it! Last one there’s a rotten egg!” Hina agreed as she raced off.

“Hey, Hina! Wait up!” Hiro called back before running after her.

“Hina! Hiro! Not yet; they’re talking with Kyoko’s Grandfather!” Komaru called, only to sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose before turning to face Toko. She smiled awkwardly and scratched her cheek, asking “I’d…better go stop them, huh?”

“O…obviously. Now hurry before it’s too l…late…”

“Right, just leave it to me!” Komaru saluted before running off to head Hina and Hiro off. _I’m glad you’re feeling happy again Hina…but I can’t have you interrupting my brother and future sister-in-law!_


End file.
